


Eye Spy (One Direction Comic)

by StoryQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bohemians, CCTV, M/M, People Watching, Prince Harry Styles, Rebellion, Rebels, Stalking, Throne Succession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((((I will tag as I go along...))))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premonition

 


	2. Fortuity

 

 


End file.
